PSYCHO
by tsuki no kirei
Summary: Hay corazones que no están hechos para emociones muy fuertes y podemos olvidar quienes somos en realidad. Próxima aparición de Duo.
1. Chapter 1

-Hasta luego!- se despidió la morena de su novio lanzándole un beso tras bajar de su motocicleta.

-Adiós Hil- se dio la vuelta y en un arrancón partió lejos.

Qué cita había sido aquella, la noche había caído lentamente mientras ellos reían paseándose por toda la ciudad. Bromeaban, compartían su saliva en cada beso y deseaban que no acabara, cosa que no tardó en pasar.

Caminó con paso lento a la habitación de su hermano menor, ella lo cuidaba desde hacía cuatro años tras la muerte de sus padres y ahora eran ciertamente como hermanos.

-Tadaima!- llamó enérgicamente antes de entrar pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió su mirada al baño que estaba vacío y a obscuras.-Duo? tadaima...

Quedó paralizada al dar un paso dentro de la habitación y escuchar claramente cómo su paso sonaba húmedo, intentó encender la luz pero un reflejo proveniente del lecho de su hermano le hizo hablar.

-Duo?- se acercó a él temerosa, suaves sollozos fueron incrementándose cuando su mirada azul eléctrico se hubo acostumbrado a la falta de luminosidad del cuarto y pudo divisar el bulto oscuro sobre la cama. En Duo asustado y temblando con un filo que sobresalía de su brazo. Por un momento Hilde creyó que estaba enterrado en su brazo pero salió de su duda cuando el castaño blandió el cuchillo manchado en el aire. Encendió la luz.

Sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes al ver cómo su hermano vestía su falda larga corrugada de color blanco ahora manchado del líquido escarlata también derramado en el piso.

El trenzado le daba la espalda por lo que solo le escuchaba gemir entre el llanto intenso que de sus violáceos ojos se derramaba.

-Hiru-chan...- volteó su torso para enfocar a su amiga-yo... lo maté-rebeló con tristeza.

-a quién Duo?- se acercó con cuidado por si intentaba hacerle daño- deja el cuchillo en el piso.

-yo...-dejó caer el arma pero permaneció en silencio.

-de quién es esta sangre Duo?- preguntó intentando no perder la calma- te heriste?

-no, es de él- puso su mano en su pecho en la zona del corazón.

-de quién Duo?- se comenzó a desesperar- de quién?

Duo soltó sus lágrimas de nuevo, Hilde se calmó acercándose a su amigo saltando el charco sanguíneo en el suelo.

-Ya no llores, si no es tu sangre, me dirás de quién es?- acarició el contorno de su cara retiando algunos cabellos rebeldes que le cubrían.

-Es que... no sé cómo se llama- intentó recordar cual gente cuerda cuando unos ojos de un azul oscuro intenso se aparecieron en sus pensamientos junto con una voz que le hizo llevar sus manos a sus orejas para no escuchar.-cállate, estás muerto! yo te mate!.

Sin embargo ese rostro le llamaba, no recordaba lo que había pasado, sólo de haberse visto asesinando a un hombre moreno de ojos como los del que le atacaba.

-"no Duo, aquí estoy, más presente que nunca, nunca me iré porque recuerda: ERES MÍO"- repetía aquél cada vez más fuerte junto con otras frases.

-calma Duo, descansa- recomendó su hermana. Salió de la habitación para buscar algo con qué limpiar y mientras salía recordaba o intentaba recordar las razones por lo que esto podría estar ocurriendo al joven de largos cabellos.

------------Flashback!-----------

La casa se incendiaba, dos gritos en especial se escuchaban desde dentro.

-vamos! hijo corre! sálvate- mandaba la pareja al niño que veía cómo sus padres perecían entre las llamas sin darle una oportunidad de ayudarles.

El niño estaba quieto, no sabía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante la situación hasta que un fuerte brazo lo tomó para llevarlo lejos.

-niño, estás bien?- le preguntó un joven secándole las lágrimas- tienes a dónde ir? puedes hablar?

-quién es usted?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio que había reinado por largos minutos.

-Duo Maxwell, para servirte- respondió el educado joven que le había salvado- pudiste haber muerto, por qué no huías?

-quería ir con mami y papi- respondió- señor Duo, están muertos verdad?

El joven lo miró comprensivamente tendiéndole un suéter maloliente para cubrirle del frío en aquel callejón que les servía de refugio.

-mañana me acompañarás a ver a Heero, es mi novio, es muy guapo y es generoso, es casi perfecto; sabrá qué hacer contigo seguro me ayudará ahora que también lo he perdido todo- le contó, sus ojos brillando al hablar de el tal Heero.

Amaneció al día siguiente y partieron a casa del susodicho.

-Duo...- saludó el desconocido al joven que le cuidaba, sus cabellos café oscuro despeinados se mecían con el viento. Estaba bien vestido y sus ojos denotaban sencillez.

Ese hombre les había ayudado dándole educación al niño quien decía no recordar su nombre y al que llamaron James.

Con el tiempo, Duo había comenzado a estudiar y se había ido a vivir con Heero y el niño de ya 11 años a su casa. Vivían bien, no pasaban hambre ni falta de bienes básicos, se podría decir que eran felices.

James ya era lo suficientemente grande para irse y volver solo de la escuela así que se volvió su rutina salir por las mañanas para volver antes de que sus padres volvieran del trabajo y estudios respectivamente. Así era, Duo y Heero eran su nueva familia y esperaba alguna vez encontrar a alguien que le amara como Heero a Duo.

-Tadaima- saludó cierto día después de clases al encontrar la puerta abierta de la casa y el carro de su padre en la cochera.

-okaeri-lo recibieron los dos cambiando su enojo por sonrisas ante su hijo. Cuando había entrado ambos tenían el ceño fruncido como muestra de disgusto pero ante él lo ocultaron. ¿Acaso tendrían problemas?

-pasa algo?- cuestionó extrañado- necesitan que me retire?

-sólo hablábamos pero sí, creo que es necesario que te retires- pidió Heero.

-está bien- accedió pero les vió por última vez- no se peleen, por favor...mis padres pelearon antes de morir...

Se retiró con tristeza y cerró con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal su puerta.

-Se dió cuenta?- preguntó preocupado Duo.

-parece que sí...-supuso el segundo- oye, que tal si olvidamos todo esto?-propuso- no me gustaría que por algo así termináramos como dice James.

-tienes razón- se acercó a abrazarlo- perdóname...

Al otro día un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico de largos cabellos cafés como su padre adoptivo, en realidad se parecían mucho, sólo que su padre tenía los ojos más rojizos y no azulados.

Eran las cinco de la mañana pero ya no pudo dormir. Salió con sigilo del cuarto encontrándose con la puerta de la casa abierta y suponiendo que la había abierto el viento, se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla. Se asomó un poco topándose con la figura encorvada de su padre sentado en el suelo ocultando la cabeza entre sus brazos recargados sobre sus piernas dobladas.

-Duo...- lo llamó como normalmente lo hacía.-estás bien? dónde está papá?

Tocó el hombro de su padre esperando alguna reacción pero ésta no llegaba; cuando Duo levantó la cabeza, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre y algunas lágrimas vagaban por su piel.

-yo... lo maté- dijo tartamudeando a su hijo adoptivo- yo estoy enfermo, soy sonámbulo y en mi sueño, soñé que era alguien que los quería matar a ustedes dos y yo fui a la cocina por una cuchillo para matarlo y...-hablaba como si ni él mismo creía lo que decía.

-papá está muerto...- James permaneció parado en su lugar viendo al horizonte que se desvanecía en la oscuridad de la noche aunque poco a poco comenzaba a esclarecer.

-me despertó su grito que decía "detente" y cuando reaccioné dije "no dejaré que te los lleves"- su llanto lavó la sangre de su rostro mientras explicaba los hechos.

Lo último que hizo fue decir "papá te amaba" con una lágrima surcando su mejilla antes de caer inconsciente y unas sirenas de ambulancia y patrullas se acercaran a su hogar alertados por unos vecinos que habían llegado a escuchar algo.

-chico, cómo te llamas?- le cuestionó una mujer en bata blanca cuando se había despertado.

-Duo?- fué lo primero que soltó- papá...-dijo más bajo y la mujer no alcanzó a escuchar.

-Duo qué?- la mujer era bella y muy alegre.

-Maxwell- no sabía lo que decía, no sabía quién era Duo Maxwell pero era lo único que recordaba

-Yo soy la Doctora Sally Poe, mucho gusto.-hablaba gustosa la mujer.

-Dónde está Heero- la cabeza le daba vueltas y solo recordaba nombres y algunos sucesos como haber recogido a un niño en la calle, criarlo con su novio y llamarlo James. De momento sentía que él era a quien llamaba James pero...no, él era Duo Maxwell, o esa personalidad había adoptado junto con todo lo que éste había vivido. Lo recordaba como algo así como una vida pasada.

-él es?- una nueva persona había entrado a la habitación preguntando por él. Era una jovencita de cabellos cortos negro azulado al igual que sus ojos.

-sí, crees que puedas hacerte cargo? no tiene a donde ir- explicó la doctora, no le parecía adecuado informar a las autoridades de los trastornos del trenzado pues lo más seguro era que le llevaran a un cruel destino.

Su amiga Hilde le daría refugio y sabía que con el tiempo se encariñarían si ella tomaba las precauciones adecuadas. Lo sacaron del hospital con cuidado de no llamar la atención como si fuera cualquier paciente dado de baja.

-Ahora vivirás conmigo, eres mi nuevo hermano, te cuidaré y pasearemos... Duo, no?- canturreaba al que le acompañaba en su auto de segunda mano.

-creo- respondió sonriente ya sin hacer esfuerzos por recordar su pasado en el que en realidad no tuvo más problema que el incendio en el que perdió a sus padres de sangre pues después había sido adoptado y al morir uno de sus padres en manos del otro había tomado la identidad del asesino.

------------fin fb!----------

Hilde caminaba rumbo al patio pensando en las posibilidades de la procedencia de la sangre mientras buscaba algún paño para limpiar. En su camino encontró la respuesta a sus preguntas y aunque estaba un tanto horrorizada por lo que había encontrado lo mejor sería llevarlo con su amiga la doctora Poe.

Limpió los restos de sangre del piso y mandó a lavar la roba de cama. Metió a bañar a Duo quien lloraba en silencio pero ya había dejado su arma. Al terminar el baño lo vistió con ropa cálida pues la temperatura bajaba mucho en las noches y lo condujo al carro camino al hospital psiquiátrico.

Nuevo fic, espero que os guste. Quisiera recibir muchos reviews algún día por alguna historia sin razón de intimidar a nadie… Me alegra MUCHO recibir comentarios -


	2. 2

Las calles estaban casi desiertas, tal vez porque nadie vivía por esos rumbos. Cada vez se alejaban más de la población y se adentraban más y más en la nada. El hospital De la Luz estaba aislado totalmente de la ciudad, ninguna carretera pasaba por ahí. Entraron por una vereda marcada por las llantas de los autos que de vez en cuando iban ahí.

Llegaron a la inmensa institución, un par de truenos les dieron la bienvenida. Entraron, Hilde abrazando a un bien abrigado y temeroso Duo.

-Hilde-san!-la llamó una voz desde una banca en el interior.

-Dra. Poe!-dejó a Duo por unos momentos para abrazar a su amiga.

-Hilde, no me dejes!-pidió Duo cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-qué le pasa?-preguntó con preocupación la doctora una vez que Hilde volvió con su "hermano".

-necesito hablar con usted sobre él, creo que ha empeorado-le resumió.

La expresión seria de la morena hizo desaparecer la sonrisa serena de la doctora.

-¿Qué ha hecho Duo?- apenas quiso responder Hilde cuando Duo se levantó gritando y corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Heero! Yo no quería, yo no quería, lamento haberte ma…- antes de poder terminar su frase, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se agitaron al ser apresado por dos fuertes hombres, una joven con una inyección la aplicó a Duo.

-¡Doctora Poe! Este joven no debería estar afuera, es que no está internado?- dijo la mujer alterada dejando que los hombres que se encargaban de Duo se lo llevaran a otra sala. El pobre joven iba atontado por el calmante.

-Me temo que así tendrá que ser- Hilde, que esperaba escuchar lo contrario, se levantó angustiada y refutó la orden.

-Pero Sally! No lo hagas, estará bien si lo mantengo en casa hasta que mejore- Pidió asiéndose de la bata blanca de su amiga que aún permanecía sentada.

-Lo lamento Hilde- habló, la enfermera ya se había ido- tendrás acceso al edificio de alta seguridad en que los enfermos se hallan para ver a Duo, hablarán si quieres, pero ahora mismo es mejor que ya no se valla. Acompáñame a arreglar todo lo que respecta al internado.

Hilde veía los labios de su amiga moverse rápidamente mientras decía tales cosas. Jamás hubiera imaginado que esa sería la solución. Todo pasaba tan rápido y ya no volvería a casa con Duo, con su hermano adoptado.

-Está bien- Sally se levantó y entraron por una puerta al fondo de la sala. Pasaron por otra puerta vigilada por guardias y cámaras, después llegaron a un pasillo con varias puertas, cada una con teclado al lado para digitar una contraseña.

-Ésta es mi oficina- dijo Sally marcando una serie de números y letras bastante extensa- o consultorio, como quieras llamarlo.

Entraron al lugar de tamaño de aproximadamente 4 x 5 m. con piso de losa blanca así como las paredes. Desde el techo colgaba un cable del que pendía una pequeña lámpara que era todo lo que iluminaba la fría habitación.

-Demasiada seguridad para llegar a un lugar así- se burló Hilde.

En el centro se encontraba un escritorio y un pequeño objeto con la apariencia de una computadora portátil común, sin embargo, al aproximarse Sally y presionar un botón en la orilla de dicho objeto, éste se abrió mostrando su pantalla que se elevó a la altura del rostro de la doctora pidiendo una contraseña para acceder al sistema.

Sally llevó su mano al teclado que se había quedado al nivel del escritorio y tecleó lo requerido. Automáticamente una serie de pantallas delgadas se desplegaron de la principal mostrando una serie de listas e información aparentemente importante pero in entendible para quien no supiera sobre la materia.

-Hay más de lo que imaginas, Hilde, mucho más- señaló una de las pantallas como buscando un dato y con habilidad sobre el teclado hizo aparecer un formato que pedía una cantidad de datos impresionante, datos sobre el nuevo ingresado-. Hm.… tendremos un problema, de los datos que requiere el sistema para dar de alta a Duo sólo tenemos la mitad, tú sabes, como no dimos el caso de Duo a investigación ni a las autoridades, no conocemos su procedencia ni quién es ni su nombre real.

-Cierto, Sally- La morena había tomado una silla que había estado en una esquina todo el tiempo y la doctora sólo se recargaba contra el escritorio aún de pie- el nombre de Duo Maxwell fue el primero que mencionó al despertar pero… también está el nombre de Heero, ese tal hombre al que se culpa de haber matado.

En lo que Hilde hablaba y Sally analizaba lo que decía una y otra vez en su cabeza, a su vez, la segunda ingresaba todos los datos posibles en la forma de la computadora.

-Duo… Maxwell?- la doctora interrumpió su labor cuando, segundos después de haber escrito el nombre de Duo, apareció ante ella un cuadro de aviso que decía que aquel nombre ya existía en el sistema en una sola ocasión bajo el apellido Maxwell, es que acaso Duo Maxwell sí era otra persona de la cual aquel niño, ahora sin identidad para ella, había obtenido el nombre y había sido internado alguna vez en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es él?- preguntó Hilde parándose de golpe y asomándose por detrás de su amiga. Ambas estaban anonadadas por el descubrimiento pero nada era seguro.

-Esquizofrenia-habló la experta.

-Atacó a su… ¿novio?- leyó Hilde entre espantada y asombrada-. No puede ser.

-y dime, ¿Por qué no?- cuestionó Sally mientras seguía analizando aquél expediente fechado de meses antes de su comienzo como psiquiatra del hospital al que ahora dedicaba su vida.

-No se parecen… más que por el cabello largo-razonó Hilde-. Tiene veintisiete años, y mira, decía tener un hijo llamado… James.

-Escapó, Duo Maxwell escapó hace nueve años después de haber pasado tres años internado-continuó la doctora-, al parecer ya estaba bien y estaba cerca de ser dado de baja, nunca se dio con su paradero.

-Tu entraste a esta hospital hace siete años, ¿nunca supiste del caso?-ambas seguían leyendo el expediente.

-Ahora que lo pienso, hubo una caso que estuvo en boca del personal del hospital hasta un poco después de mi ingreso pero nadie jamás me habló del famoso nombre y ni siquiera lo recuerdo, podría ser el caso de Duo-Sally ya no leía, sólo analizaba sus memorias viendo el techo y Hilde la veía en dicho acto.

-Podría ser, pero entonces, quién es el que tenemos como Duo?- cuestionó la morena.

-Será?- la doctora pareció despertar y volvió su vista a su computadora para buscar más datos rezagados de aquel expediente- James tenía once años, como tu "hermano" cuando lo hallamos…

-Se llama James? Duo Maxwell estuvo internado muy joven, antes de haber matado a su novio y perdido a su hijo… ¿Es mi hermano James?-

-No es seguro pero démoslo de alta como James, aunque no va con el apellido del novio de su padre, Heero Yuy; dejémoslo en Maxwell- concluyó la doctora volviendo a la forma que llenaba con los datos del joven. Hilde se había alejado pensativa y con un aire de tristeza en la mirada.

-Parece que estamos llegando a un punto en que tendremos que hacer lo que temía-habló-. Empezaremos a dar con la procedencia de Duo, digo, James…

-Sé que lo extrañarás pero, de alguna manera, esto te beneficia pues parece que Wu Fei no tardará mucho en dar el siguiente paso, cierto?-

Hilde recordaba que en su última carta a la doctora le había contado que James estaba muy bien y que ya no daba señas de alteraciones mentales y también le había hablado de su novio del que estaba muy enamorada y que esperaba llegar al matrimonio con él.

-Supongo que sí, pero aún así, extrañaré demasiado a mi hermano...- Recordó también los días tranquilos en casa, su hermano tan sonriente y con esa sensación de compatibilidad que emanaba su cuerpo a todo el que se le acercara.

-Por ahora debes traer algo, lo que sea, que recuerdes que mantiene a Duo tranquilo. Trataremos de mantenerlo para nada alterado, es realmente extraño su comportamiento cuando no recuerda nada de su pasado, según me hablaste en tus cartas.

-Así es, me temo que destruyó las pocas cosas con las que tenía amistad… incluyendo a su gato, hoy en la tarde, por eso es que lo he traído- dijo Hilde bajando la cabeza.

-Oh, por Dios, Hilde!-exclamó la doctora- cómo ha pasado eso y no te has preocupado! Pudo haberte matado a ti también!

Hilde se dio cuenta de que lo que su amiga decía era totalmente cierto, ¿qué hubiera pasado si alguna vez el trenzado la confundiera con el tal Heero? No, por suerte no había pasado. Contó a Sally cómo había sido todo desde que había salido con su novio después de comer y que a lo largo del día no había habido ninguna anormalidad en el comportamiento de su hermano y que sin embargo, al regresar lo había encontrado así de alterado. Afortunadamente, James reaccionó para entonces y trató a Hilde como siempre lo hacía, como persona mentalmente sana y no la había atacado. Podía ser que era por su miedo a ser confundida por el ya muerto en manos del verdadero Duo Maxwell nunca se había atrevido a preguntar sobre las identidades de los ya mencionados.

Esa noche, James empezaría su vida en aquel triste, lúgubre e imponente hospital psiquiátrico. Hilde esperó a la doctora para irse juntas y no tener que pasar sola por una carretera tan solitaria. Así pasaron las horas y aquél que había llegado a sus vidas como Duo Maxwell había cambiado radicalmente su manera de verlo, incluso su nombre variaba a James Maxwell, hijo del ya mencionado asesino.


End file.
